Welcome Back to Forks!
by leafygirlnat
Summary: Bella is a vampire and they haven’t been back to Forks in 100 years. Is it long enough for them to be forgotten? This is kind of like a look into the future from My Breaking Dawn.
1. Welcome Home

Summary: Bella is a vampire and they haven't been back to Forks in 100 years

Summary: Bella is a vampire and they haven't been back to Forks in 100 years. Is it long enough for them to be forgotten?

Bella's POV

I was so exited we had moved into our old house. And today we started high school as juniors.

"Bella, give me a hand." Edward was moving our bed and was only holding up one side.

I picked up the other side.

We put it down in Edwards's old room.

It was a good thing none bought this house.

I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door.

"Let's go." I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Love?" Edward said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you forgetting something?"

I examined myself from head to toe. "No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Bella, think."

I thought really hard but nothing came to mind.

"You're wedding ring."

"OH, yeah. I just got so used to wearing it."

"Well that's good."

I slipped of my sparkling wedding ring and put it in my special jewelry box.

"Alright, now let's go."

Edward scooped me up bridal style and ran me down the stairs.

We got into the Volvo, and started toward Forks High School.

(Forks High School, from the movie. Can you see Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice?"

Please Review!! I don't know if it's good, unless you review.

-leafygirlnat


	2. Blending In

Sorry Everyone

Sorry Everyone! My computer is broken, this is my Grandmas computer. Anywho, let's get this chapter going!

Edward, Alice and I where in the Volvo, while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper where in the convertible.

We pulled up to our old school. As soon as Edward pulled to a complete stop, Alice jumped out of the back. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the school.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Coming." He said as he slowly climbed out of the car.

Alice was running really fast. "Alice." I whispered. "Be a human." She slowed to a stop.

We where about ten steps away from the school, but nobody seemed to notice our super fast move, everyone just went on with what they where doing.

Edward walked up behind us. He snatched me from Alice as softly as possible.

She smiled sheepishly. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett walked up to us.

"Way to blend in, Alice!" Rosalie said.

"I think we were the only ones to notice it." Jasper said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" His voice danced in my mind.

"Can you put me down!?"

"Sorry." She kissed me softly and put me down.

I grabbed his hand. He picked up our book bags and we headed for the school.


	3. Mike The Third

Sorry it's been so long

Sorry it's been so long. My computer is still broken. And again I'm on my grandmas. Enjoy!

Edward and I had practically every class together. And now I believe Edward when he says it's easy going to a school you've graduated from before.

I mean all the assignments and textbooks were the same! Did they not discover anything else in 100 years?

Edward and I walked into science. We had the same classroom as the first time around. Our old seats were wide open. We sat down next to each other and waited to be bored.

A familiar looking face walked up to us.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said back and pretended to look at the textbook. Now that I'm a vampire, I get a lot more attention. I don't like it. I'm married, not that people know that. But, I want them to back off.

"You look really familiar." He said.

"Great." I said back.

"You know you look like the girl my grandpa had a crush on."

I looked up. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He pointed to Edward. "I think her name was Bella Swan. And you look like her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, I think. Like a lot, almost like you're the same person."

I was kind of panicking. "That's not possible." I said.

"Anyway, I'm Mike Newton the third." I gasped and looked at his outreached hand.

"I'm Bella Cullen." I whispered. He realized I wasn't going to shake his hand, so he put it down.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said, and then looked down.

"Oh my gosh, you are the same people!" He yelled and jumped up and down.

"No we are not." I said.

"Then why do you have the same name?" He questioned.

"Because…" I started to say.

"And look the same?" He was pointing his finger at us.

"Why do you have the same name as your grandpa?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. But, you both know your way around the school like you've gone here before." Mike said. "Plus, you both start the assignments and finish then before we are even taught the stuff." He accused.

"Pshh, how do you know that?" I asked.

He held up are papers. They were finished. We had done all this before, and our vampire memories remembered every answer.

"This." Mike said, gesturing toward the papers. "Is new material."

"So?" I asked.

"So, we haven't even started the chapter to this, this paper was for the first three sections. And you both finished before class, in about five minutes, and without even opening the book."

"Maybe we are smart." Edward said. He looked like he was in shock.

"None can be that smart." Mike said.

The bell rang. "Saved by the bell." I said.

"We'll talk more later." Mike said. He walked away and took his seat.

I looked at Edward. "I think we have a problem."

Thank you for reading. You read it, now REVIEW!! I might not update until I have five reviews. So push the button and REVIEW!!

-leafygirlnat


	4. Panic Time

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long. I hope you didn't lose faith in the story.

4. Panic time

Bella pov

We suffered through science while mike the third kept looking back at us. Edward and I whispered so low no one could hear us.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I really don't know." He said.

"What's he thinking?" I asked.

"He's thinking up ideas on how it's possible for us to be the same people." He said.

"And… what are his ideas like?" I asked.

"Well his best idea is we are from the past. And we have a cool time machine." He said.

I smiled. "So he didn't once think of vampire?" I asked.

"Not once." He said. "At lunch we need to go home and talk to Carlisle. (A.N. I now I spelled that wrong.) About what to do."

"Okay." I said as the bell rang. We picked up our books and fled the room before everyone closed their books. But not so fast to arouse suspicion.

It was lunch and Edward and I found the others at their usual table. We told them we had to get home now.

We all walked outside and walked deep into the forest then took off at top speed. Well Edward wasn't running full speed because he liked to keep up with me.

When we reached the house we could hear Carlisle and Esme sitting at in the living room reading. Carlisle had the week off.

We ran in and told Carlisle about Mike the third. He looked at us for a while and put down his book. "Well I knew that 100 years wasn't long enough."

"Oh Carlisle, please." Esme said. "It was your idea to come back." We all held in snickers as though Carlisle really blushed. But he didn't really.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well, you have to convince him that you aren't the same Bella and Edward his grandpa went to school with." He said.

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

"Well, act completely out of character. Bella be graceful and absolutely not clumsy. Edward you'll have to drive a different car. And don't finish your work so fast so we don't cause suspicion." He said.

"Okay, we can do that." I said.

"Now back to school for all of you." Esme said.

AS we walked outside I asked. "Why do we even go to school? I mean we know all we need."

Edward looked at me. "What else would we do? I think the town would get suspicious if the teens didn't go to school."

"We could graduate early." I said hopefully.

"I will think about it." He said. And then we ran and didn't stop until we got to school. Just as the bell rang. Time for English, yay!

Hope you liked it! Read and review! It helps me to write the next chapter when I know people want me to.


	5. AN: IM BACK

**A/N: hey guys! It's been like years, but I'm back. If any of you are still interested in any of these stories, let me know and leave a review and ill write more chapters. I have more Ideas but if no one is going to read them ill write new stories.**

**Thanks!**

**-leafygirlnat**


End file.
